Li ion batteries are used in numerous applications, particularly mobile communications, entertainment electronics or as traction batteries for electrically driven vehicles. Especially Li ion batteries have a high energy storage capacity, at approximately 100 Wh/kg. For high energy applications, for instance, as a traction energy store for electrically operated vehicles, Li ion batteries, in spite of their high energy storage capacity, are connected with heavy devices. To achieve a range of typically 400 km, for example, the battery weight would have to amount to ca. 600 kg.
For this reason, lithium-sulfur batteries are already being produced in laboratory quantities, which promise to have an energy density of 600 Wh/kg and more.
However, conventional lithium/sulfur systems have a low cycle resistance because of the great structural changes during examination discharging of such systems. In particular, the rearrangement and the coarsening of grains of granular carbon/sulfur composite based on the phase transformation/new formation of the sulfur component conductors to a great loss of storage capacity and energy release-capacity.
Furthermore, in conventional systems, corrosion of the lithium metal anode occurs, based on the reaction with the electrolyte, the solvent and the polysulfides. However, a graphite intercalation anode is linked to an additionally reduced cell voltage, which is already relatively low in any case.
In addition, no production method has as yet been provided by which stable and high-performance lithium-based accumulators can be produced cost-effectively and in a simple manner.